1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and devices for producing patterned conductors (conductive patterns), and for producing devices including conductive patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
One difficult manufacturing challenge is fabrication of patterns of electrically-conductive material, particularly atop dielectric materials. One past method of accomplishing the patterning is to etch a layer of conductive material, such as a metal film. However, etching is an exacting process and can be expensive.
An alternative method has been to deposit conductive ink traces on the dielectric material. However, the inks utilized may be expensive, and problems of continuity of the elements of the conductive pattern may arise when such a method is used.
One field where conductive patterns are employed is that of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and labels (collectively referred to herein as “devices”). RFID devices are widely used to associate an object with an identification code. RFID devices generally have a combination of antennas (a conductive pattern) and analog and/or digital electronics, which may include for example communications electronics, data memory, and control logic. For example, RFID tags are used in conjunction with security-locks in cars, for access control to buildings, and for tracking inventory and parcels. Some examples of RFID tags and labels appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,107,920, 6,206,292, and 6,262,692, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
As noted above, RFID devices are generally categorized as labels or tags. RFID labels are RFID devices that are adhesively or otherwise have a surface attached directly to objects. RFID tags, in contrast, are secured to objects by other means, for example by use of a plastic fastener, string or other fastening means.
One goal in employment of RFID devices is reduction in the cost of such devices.
From the foregoing it will be appreciated that improvements in conductive pattern fabrication methods would be desirable. In particular, improvements in RFID devices utilizing conductive patterns would be desirable.